Stand Beside Me
by TristanLuver
Summary: A songfic, Shelby grows stronger


Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. JoDee Messina owns the song, and Fox Family owns Shelby and Scott:(  
  
A*N Im bored, and i was listening to this song. So i wrote. Shelby isn't with Scott... yet!! Its been 4 years since they left Horizon.  
** Means the song lyrics  
  
Song: Stand Beside Me by JoDee Messina  
  
  
  
  
*He left me cryin' late one Sunday night outside of Boulder*  
  
Shelby sitting on the porch watching her boyfriend leave her.  
  
* He said he had to find himself out on the road*  
" Honey, i gotta go, my life ain't here" Ryan, Shelby's boyfriend said."  
  
*I guess when love goes wrong*  
  
Shelby's laying bed with tissues everywhere on the ground, Daisy is trying to cheer her up. Not exactly working.  
  
* You've gotta learn to be strong*  
  
Shelby's getting out of bed making eggs and bacon for her and her dog, Lucky. And getting in her car, to go to work.  
  
* So I worked two jobs*  
  
Shelby is sitting in a chair behind her desk, looking over some files. She looks at her watch, and heads out to her car. She parks her car in a retirement home office.  
  
* And i moved three times*  
  
Shelby looking at her house in Nashville, then in Albany, and finally in Tampa.  
  
* I ended up in Memphis, workin down in Riverside, I may not be so lucky in love, but one thing im sure of*  
  
Scott calls her cell number, he feels horrible for not calling her after leaving Horizon. He went to UCLA while she went to NYC. Shelby answers her phone.  
" Shelby here," she answers with a smirk.  
" Hey Shel," he said, smiling to himself.  
" Scott, oh my gosh, its been too long" she answers happily.  
" Tell me about it, so where you headed," he asks wondering.  
" Coffee shop, why you in town cowboy?" she asks with a grin.  
" Of course, wanna met me there and catch up?" he asks hopefully.  
" Sure see ya there cowboy," she smiles then hangs up.  
  
* I want a man that stands beside me, not in front or behind me*  
  
Shelby pulls into the cafe, and walks inside, seeing Scott sitting there, reading the paper.  
" Hey stud, mind if I sit here" she asks seductively.  
" You may, beautiful." Scott answered. Shelby blushed.  
" So how has life been treatin you?" Scott asks, curious.  
  
Shelby explained to him about Ryan, and Scott grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Shelby smiled and shook her head.  
" What about you Scott, any cheerleaders in your life" Shelby asked hoping the answer was no.  
" Nope, I've been waiting to find you. Shel, I'm sorry." he said sweetly.  
" Scott, thank you, but I'm glad all this happened, I learned to depend on myself, be stronger. But, I'm not saying I don't want you in my life. Just friends though." Shelby said looking him in the eye.  
" Anything, I just want to be around you" Scott said smiling, but deep down, knew he wanted to be more then friends. He came over to her and hugged her.  
  
* Give me two arms that want to hold me, not own me, and i'll give you all the love in my heart*  
  
Shelby hugged him closer, enjoying his scent, never wanting to let him go, but knew it was for the best if she did. All guys did was hurt her. Ryan hurt her... the guys on the street did, but she fell in love with Scott.  
  
* Stand beside me, be true, don't tell lies to me*  
  
" Actually Shelby," he said breaking the embrace." I had a girlfriend for a couple of years, until she decided she wanted to date a lawyer. I just wanted to say that," he said looking down.  
" Scott, you can tell me anything, were friends, that's what friends do, their there for eachother." Shelby smiled, patting his shoulder and got up to leave.  
  
* Im not looking for a fantasy, i want a man that stands beside me*  
  
Scott turned around and smiled at her, while she walked out of the cafe, and into her car. Shelby looked behind her, winked and drove off.  
  
* I didn't expect to see him, one hot July morning*  
  
Shelby walks out of her office to find Ryan sitting there looking at the ground. He looked up and smiled, his eyes glowing. Shelby smiled meekly and stood before him.  
  
* His hair was longer, but his eyes were the same old blue*  
  
Shelby looked at him, waiting to see what he wanted. Ryan looked her over and nodded.  
  
* He said, " I've missed you for so long. Oh baby, what can I do?"  
  
Ryan stood up and told her." I've missed you for so long. Oh baby, what can I do?" he asked pleading with her.  
  
* I said, " I want a man who stands beside me, not in front or behind me, give me two arms that want to hold me, not own me, and I'll give you all the love in my heart."*  
  
Shelby answered plainly, "I want a man who stands beside me, not in front or behind me, give me two arms that want to hold me, not own me, and I'll give you all the love in my heart."  
  
* Its hard to tell him, " No" when i want him so bad, but I gotta be true to my heart*  
  
* Ryan I'm in love with someone else, you left me remember, you left me on that porch. I've moved on since then. I've always been in love with this man. So please, leave, i don't need your troubles in my life, I'm stronger now." Shelby said confidant.  
Ryan nodded and drove off. Out of her life, for good, and for the better.  
  
* This time*  
  
She drove over home, opening her door, noticing Scott sitting on the couch. He rushed over to her, and sat her down. She looked at him with confusion in her face. And he swallowed the lump that formed in his mouth.  
" Shelby, i love you, i've always loved you, every minute im not with you, im thinking about you. I can't sleep, i sit there starring at a picture of you. All i want is you, its always been you. I know i screwed up after Horizon. I left, i was scared. I'm not scared anymore. I want you, i need you. And only you.... I love you Shelby Merrick." Scott said, looking deep in her eyes for anything.  
Shelby stared at him for a moment. Tears in her eyes. She's never meet someone has perfect as Scott.  
  
* Im not lookin for a fantasy, i want a man that stands beside me*  
  
" Scott, I'm not looking for a fantasy, i need a man who stands beside me, i've always wanted you Scott, i love you always and forever. But i want a man who stands beside me." She said smiling then looked down. She looked back up, and saw him looking right into her soul, her heart. She knew he was the one. The one she can see herself with forever.  
  
* I want a man who stands beside me*  
  
Scott studied her, he wanted to give her everything she wanted. He was ready for a commitment.  
" Stand beside me Scott, Stand beside me please," she whispered.  
  
* Stand beside me... stand beside me*  
  
" I'll always stand beside you, for eternity." He smiled sweetly. She jumped off the couch and pulled his lips into hers, wanting to taste his everything. She wanted him, and he wanted her.  
  
* Stand Beside me*  
  
A*n I dunno if anyone will like that, but hey, i thought it was cute in a way. I could write more to it, but its up to you, if u want a sequel to it then tell me! later gators:) hehe  



End file.
